script
by Spadey-D-Kumo
Summary: fhjgfjyfkgf
Scene One

The two girls are sleeping, one on a bed the other on a mattress on the floor. Camera shows the full room. A phone rings and SAM answers as she sits up.

Sam

Hello? No, it's Sam. Bobby?

(Sam puts the phone down and looks around the room, her eyes land on Dean who is still sleeping on the mattress.)

sam

Dean wake up we have a major problem!

dean

Sammy! Shut up would ya?

(Sam throws a pillow at Dean who sits up rubbing her eyes.)

dean

What's going on? Why do I feel like my chest is being weighed down?

(Dean looks down at her body before rubbing her eyes and looking up at Sam in shock.)

dean

I have boobs.

sam

I noticed that Dean

dean

Why do I have boobs? Why do you have boobs? Why are we girls? What the fuck man?

sam

Dean calm down!

dean

Sam. I can't, we're girls!

sam

Dean, you need to relax, it's obvious what's done this.

dean

The trickster.

sam

Yeah. If we figure out where he is we can go back to normal.

dean

We don't have any weapons.

sam

But at least we have the anti-possession charms still.

(She taps her shoulder as Dean Looks and finds her own.)

sam

It's going to be weird calling you dean.

dean

How about Dee then?

sam

Better than calling a girl Dean I guess. Any way lets go.

(Sam leaves the room. Dean stands to follow.)

dean

We better be getting breakfast!

end scene

scene two

The two are outside, sitting on stone step. Dean is playing with a knife while Sam reads from a book.

dean

Alright, we know it's a trickster because that's the only thing capable of this.

sam

Yeah but why?

dean

The shits and giggles?

(The two share a look of confusion.)

dean

I don't know where that came from.

sam

The shits and giggles?

dean

Shut up!

(Trickster walks over to them grinning.)

trickster

Hello boys. Or should I say Lady's?

dean

I'm going to kill you!

(Dean lunges for trickster but Sam grabs his arm stopping him.)

sam

Dean, cut it out.

trickster

I have to admit, you two are a lot cuter as girls.

(Both Dean and trickster grin. Dean sticks up his middle finger.)

dean

Screw you

(Trickster takes Deans face in his hands.)

trickster

Such rude language from such a pretty face.

(Dean grabs his wrist and pushes him away before standing and wandering around.)

dean

Man I want to rip your throat out.

sam

Dean cut it out. Why are you doing this?

trickster

I was bored.

dean

So you turned us into teenage girls? Are you a pervert?

trickster

Now now Dean.

sam

We won't let you keep us like this.

trickster

And how exactly will you change it? You can't kill me because you don't have any weapons. What can you do to kill me?

(Sam and dean glare at him. Trickster smirks as he walks off.)

trickster

Goodbye ladies.

(Dean and Sam sit down as he walks off.)

dean

I'm shocked. You haven't said anything about your hair yet.

sam

I'm actually not bothered. It's still kind of long.

dean

So what now? Food?

sam

Sure.

end scene

scene three

The two are sitting at a table, Dean is eating a sandwich and Sam is on a laptop. Sam looks up and laughs at Dean.

dean

What?

sam

Nothing it's just, I thought if we were girls you would eat differently.

dean

Shut up. What you got anyway?

Sam

Well according to your Facebook, you were staying at a friends to get up early to film a video for YouTube.

dean

What kind of video?

sam

Supernatural.

dean

What a surprise. We end up being fans of a crappy show of our lives.

sam

Yeah. We aren't even in America, we're in Fife.

dean

How do we get home?

sam

Kill the trickster.

dean

There's a bunch of wood out back. We can use it to make stakes.

sam

How do you know that?

dean

I don't know.

(Sam leaves the table and goes off screen. Dean continues to eat.)

sam (off screen)

Dean come on!

Scene end

Scene four

They are back in the bedroom. Dean is sharpening a stake using a knife, Sam is watching Supernatural.

sam

This is stupid,

dean

Stop watching it then. You could help me with the stakes.

sam

I just don't get it.

(Dean closes the laptop. Sam takes one of the stakes.)

dean

Okay, let's get this bastard.

sam

You know, you need to stop swearing.

dean

Fuck you. Let's go.

(Dean goes off screen. Sam stands and looks to the door.)

sam

Dean, we don't even know where to find him.

dean

And? We'll find him somewhere.

(Dean walks back into the room and puts a hand on her waist. Sam smirks.)

dean

What?

sam

Such a sassy girl, just like real life!

(Sam walks off, Dean turns and watches her. She holds her arms out.)

dean

I'm not a girl!

(Dean follows after Sam.)

Scene end

Scene Five

Sam and Dean are walking around the woods, as they walk the trickster appears behind them.

trickster

Hello again lady's

(Sam spins and grabs him)

trickster

Nice to see you too Sam.

dean

Sammy, kill him!

sam

It might be a fake!

dean

And? Just kill it.

(The trickster smirks as Dean pushes Sam away and stabs trickster who yells in pain. Dean turns to Sam)

dean

Even if it is a fake we still kill it.

(The trickster laughs weakly.)

trickster

He's right you know.

dean

Bitch, don't agree with me.

sam

Dean, we're still here.

Dean

I noticed that.

(Dean turns to trickster)

dean

Why are we still here?

trickster

I'm still alive, aren't I?

(Dean and the trickster smirk. Dean grabs the stake and pushes it deeper.)

dean

I got that.

trickster

I'll see you both in hell.

(The trickster chokes on blood before dying. Dean turns to Sam)

sam

Please tell me it's over.

dean

I don't know. Come on lets cover the body.

(They cover the body with sticks and leaves.)

dean

Alright that should do it, let's get something to eat.

scene end

scene Six

The two are sitting in the bedroom surrounded by rubbish as Dean drinks a beer.

dean

Alright, we still haven't turned back.

sam

I know. What's going on?

dean

I don't know, but I do know one thing. This girl has a weak alcohol tolerance.

(Sam laughs as Dean lays down)

dean

Hey

sam

What?

dean

You look better as a girl.

(Dean smirks as Sam laughs and shakes her head.)

sam

Jerk.

dean

Bitch.

scene end

scene seven

Same as first scene. Dean/Jade shoots up and throws a pillow at Sam/ Abigail.

jade

Ab's wake up

abigail

What?

jade

I had the weirdest dream ever! You were Sam and I was Dean and Zac was the trickster and we killed him!

(Abigail sit's up running a hand through her hair. She points at Jade, she has the anti-possession tattoo and Dean's necklace.)

abigail

Where did you get that?

jade

Oh my god! Look!

(Jade points to the stakes, one is covered in blood.)

abigail

I don't think that was a dream.

jade

Ha! And you said I was crazy for carrying salt with me!

abigail

Okay, I take that back, it's not crazy.

jade

What does it even mean?

abigail

I don't know. Hey, why was I Sam?

jade

Because you're smart.

abigail

I'm not that smart.

jade

Well you're smarter than me. And I'm the oldest.

abigail

And the shortest, and bossy.

(Abigail throws a pillow to Jade, hitting her in the face.)

jade

You're mean!

abigail

That's why you love me.

jade

Yeah I guess so. If all this is real does that mean I killed Zac?

(Jade grabs her phone and dials a number)

Zac (over phone)

Hello?

jade

Hey, just checking you're alive.

zac (over phone)

What?

Jade

Nothing bye!

(She hangs up and both girls laugh.)

The End


End file.
